1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) barcode scanner for scanning or reading a barcode, and more particularly to a scanner that uses a VCSEL light source module as a required light source for scanning a barcode.
2. Related Art
A conventional laser barcode reader usually adopts an edge emitting laser as its light source, matches a refractor with a light source module, and enables the refractor to relatively swing by using a swing motor. When the light source module emits a light to the refractor, the refractor may irradiate the light to a barcode. After the light is irradiated to the barcode, a reflected light is generated, and the reflected light is then emitted to a sensor inside the reader through a light path, such that the sensor detects the reflected light, and interprets related information from the barcode. However, since the members and the assembly process of the laser barcode reader are complicated, and the thickness of an edge emitting laser cavity is approximately above 300 mm, the members inside the reader cannot be miniaturized. Based on the above reasons, the miniaturized design of the barcode reader still cannot be realized. In this case, an insurmountable barrier exists if it is desired to further combine the reader with an existing handheld electronic device (such as a handheld phone).